This invention relates to a toy track way and, more particularly, to an endless toy track way including a lift device and at least one moving body which is both lifted by the lift device and rolls on a rail via gravity.
Toy track ways are well known to include a moving body having no means of self-propulsion but being capable of travelling on a rail connected to a lift device. Generally, the moving body is lifted in a manner similar to an escalator, i.e., by driving an endless belt which is provided with engageable projections for holding the moving body.
On the other hand, Japanese Published Application No. 53-50558 discloses a device wherein a moving body is moved up a set of fixed stairs. In this device, at an intermediate portion of the fixed stairs there is arranged a movable stair which moves up and down. The movable stair moves up a particular height to the next fixed stair and then moves forward horizontally to carry the moving body onto this next fixed stair.
Though the above-mentioned conventional lift devices function relatively well to transfer a moving body, such as a doll, the manner of transferring the body appears so mechanical that the toy's amusement value is lessened, particularly when the transferred body is a doll or animal toy. The present invention solves the foregoing problem.